Dovahgolz
by Schwartze Katze
Summary: Riikah tried to live a normal life in Whiterun but when the Dragonborn shows up the secret she has been keeping could change that. When this secret is revealed she is labeled a threat but she discovers something bigger that could destroy Skyrim. Now she has to work with the Dragonborn to save Skyrim.


Riikah ran through the deep forest that was just outside of Whiterun. Her lungs burned in protest of her nonstop running. Behind her she could hear the sounds of the Whiterun guards chasing after her. The dark of the night concealed her so she stopped and looked behind her. Her dark brown hair fell over her storm gray eyes as she scanned the forest. The light from the guards' touches sent light throughout the forest. Riikah bent down to blend into the darkness. She held her breath as the guards got closer. Her hand found a small rock and she quietly threw it and the rock snapped a branch as it landed. That grabbed the guards attention and they ran off in the direction of the noise. Riikah let out a small chuckle before running off.

Trees flew by Riikah as she ran. Now her legs were burning for her to stop but like with her burning lungs she just ignored the pain. She stumbled out of the tree line and found herself in a clearing overlooking the Provence of Whiterun. She took the time to rest and let the burning pain in her lungs and legs subside. All was quiet except for the sounds of crickets chirping in the night. Riikah took a deep breath in and let the cold night air sweep over her.

"I should have known you would have come here." A deep voice says behind her. Riikah turns around to see a tall Nordic man coming out of the trees behind her. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat that he accumulated from running. His stern expression was visible through his short beard. The Nord slowly made his way to her. The moon light shone off of his armor. Riikah slowly backed up until she was at the edge of the clearing. There was a steep drop off behind where she was standing and Riikah stopped moving.

"Why?" the Nord asked her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You should know why." Riikah said calmly. "You know what I am and you know what you are therefore that should be explanation enough."

"Then if you're basing it off of that then you know what I must do." He said while walking closer to Riikah.

"I won't let that happen." Riikah said before closing her eyes and jumping off of the cliff.

-A week earlier-

Riikah sat on a rock outside of the Whiterun gates. The sun was just rising and the cold morning air filled her lungs. She heard the shuffling of feet as the lookout guards changed their shifts. This was her morning ritual. Come out in the morning and watch the sun rise. There was a peace that came over her by just sitting there and watching the sun rise and a new day start. She heard some of the guards talking about something. They never really talked between shifts unless it was something exciting.

"No that's what the Captain said!" one guard exclaimed. "The Dragonborn is coming to Whiterun today!"

"I heard he was off in Solitude. Either that or with the Graybeards." The other guard said.

"I swear that's what the Captain said!" the first guard said rather loudly. "But one thing I know is that dragon sightings have gone down. It's almost like they have disappeared."

"Good let's keep it that way." The other guard says before leaving.

Riikah pondered on the idea of the Dragonborn being here in Whiterun and she didn't like it at all. She had a secret to keep and if the Dragonborn is around then it's going to be harder to keep that secret. Her secret could mean life or death for her so she would protect it with her life. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a man on a horse. This sight pulled her pulled her out of her thoughts. As the figure drew closer she could tell that he was Nordic. He had a very muscular build and his shaggy hair blew with the morning wind. He had a distinct look about him. He was the famed Dragonborn. Riikah stood up from her spot and walked up the path to get to the gates into Whiterun before the Dragonborn could catch up to her. The crunching of boots was right behind her. She opened the large wooden door and slipped into the city. Just as she thought that she had lost the Nord a large hand places itself on her shoulder. She turns and the Nord's blue-gray eyes look down at her.

"Do you know if the Jarl is in Whiterun?" he asked. "I have important information to tell him."

"No I don't. Go check Dragons Reach to find out for yourself." Riikah says rather coldly.

"Looks like that's what I have to do then." The Nord says while walking past her. Riikah follows behind him to get to her home here in Whiterun. The Dragonborn walks tall and proud throughout the streets of Whiterun. Just as Riikah breaks off to go down a different path the Nord turns to look at her.

"I hope to see you sometime soon." He says before smiling at her and continuing up to Dragons Reach. Riikah quickly makes her way to her small house and slams the door shut behind her. She lets out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and gasps for air to relieve her stressed lungs.

"He wants to see me sometime soon?" Riikah says to herself. She lets herself process the Nord's words before calming herself down. "Well if that's the case then I will make sure you never see me again Dovahkiin."


End file.
